


Tell me more

by JessicaMariana



Series: Hector & Peter - Alpha & Omega [3]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Food, Honeymoon, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn’t like how Hector gets himself into trouble with his job. He worries too much when Hector isn’t around, and it gets on his nerves when Hector doesn’t talk about it afterwards either. This time, though, Peter is going to confront him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me more

Hector knocked repeatedly at the hotel room door. No one was opening and he needed to get inside before anyone saw him. He cursed under his breath as he hastily started to look through his pockets for his keycard. Just as he’d located it the door opened. Peter stood on the other side; tall, slim and gorgeous in his favourite three-piece suit. He looked down at Hector. He was leaning one hand against the door frame. The other was hidden behind the door, most likely holding a loaded gun pointed at Hector through it.

“Are you going to let me in?” Hector asked impatiently, a nervous smile plastered on his face.

Peter let his eyes wander over Hector’s smaller figure. He was in his usual turtleneck, jacket and slacks, and there were huge, dark stains on his clothes. Since they were all black it was hard to tell what the stains were, but Peter knew that it was blood. Not only did the smell give it away, but as a professional hitman Hector was unlikely to get dirty in any other way. He didn’t even get this dirty during a hit... usually. Something must’ve gone wrong.

After brief consideration Peter let Hector into the room, but neither greeted him nor said anything else. He barely acknowledged his presence. Peter wasn’t one to make small talk, but even this kind of pressing silence was unusual for him. He was angry. Why, Hector wasn’t sure of. He decided to ponder on that question while he occupied the bathroom to take a shower and was going to try to wash off the blood from his clothes.

Peter heard the shower being turned on and the low hiss of the piping. He crossed the room and looked out of the panorama window. The room overlooked part of central Gothenburg, and at night the bleak city was beautiful. How he’d ended up there was a good question.

It had been a month since Hector and Peter got married, and as they were due to leave for their honeymoon a day later Hector had told Peter that he had some urgent business to take care of in Sweden before they left. Peter had sighed loudly and said that it was out of the question; he didn’t want to spend his honeymoon waiting for Hector to finish working. But then Hector made a promise Peter couldn’t refuse.

“It’s my last job,” he had said. “It will pay us enough to buy us a proper house, a car for each of us, and maybe even some to save for our pension.”

Peter had been wanting to move to a place he could call theirs and into which he could put his artistic sides to work. And so here he was, a month later, in ice cold Scandinavia.

Peter had over the weeks wondered why it took Hector so long to finish this job.

Now was the time he finally might get an explanation, and he was going to force it out of his husband if he had to. He’d had enough.

Peter had been waiting for Hector all day. Hector had promised to take him out for dinner that evening. But when Peter had seen his companion through the peep-hole in the door, he’d instantly known something had gone wrong with the job. It made him nervous when Hector showed up like that. It had been an argument of theirs on several occasions before - the constant worry over the chances of seeing his husband alive again. But Peter wasn’t one to show his worry: if he could, he would hide his emotions. He often feared Hector was the one bleeding, and panicked all the while as Hector got washed. Bottling up his emotions was just his way of dealing with a situation like this, but this time he felt that it had gone too far.

After exiting the shower, free of blood, Hector wrapped himself in one of the clean hotel towels. It was nowhere near comfortable, feeling more like a sheet of sandpaper than cotton, but it was better than his clothes at the moment which he’d decided to let soak in the sink for the night as he was in no hurry to leave. He then picked up a second towel and started rubbing his hair dry with it.

I wonder what’s got Peter in such a mood , he thought to himself as he tried to listen to what his partner was doing in the adjacent room, but it was quiet. Hector sighed.  At least it’s over now.

Hector’s mind slowly left the worries of the present and wandered to the events of earlier that evening. He’d arrived at the address he’d visited a few times before while following his target. Nothing seemed more suspicious than usual, so he had opened the unmarked door on the empty street and walked into the pornshop. But unexpectedly he’d been surrounded at the door and searched, and the clerk had taken his gun off him. Apparently someone had been watching him and knew what he was up to.

Even though it was a tougher hit than usual, Hector had planned to just get in, threaten the target, get the answers he needed, and then kill him. His client was supposed to be on the scene as well, undercover, but thinking back on the situation, he hadn’t seen anyone who wasn’t out for him.

Slightly panicked Hector had been forced to come up with a plan B on the spot, before it was too late. That’s when they all had lunged at him simultaneously and he had to take a few risks to get out alive.

Trying to shake the memories from his mind, Hector unlocked the bathroom door and entered the other room.

Peter was seated in an armchair angled towards the window and was looking out over the city. He’d stripped off his shoes, socks and jacket. The waistcoat he was wearing showed off his slim torso perfectly in the colourful lights from the amusement park outside. He hadn’t bothered to turn on any in the room.

Hector walked over to Peter who didn’t move when his husband glanced down at him, but said: “Tough job?” He sounded relaxed; there wasn’t the faintest sign of anger in his voice. Hector hummed in agreement, feeling slightly suspicious.

“My gun jammed,” he told Peter. He thought the best thing to do was to let it all out into the open, to tell Peter what had happened. “I had to find another way to finish the job. It wasn’t my gun, really, but one I acquired on the spot. My gun was---”

“Dixon,” Peter interrupted. “Shut up.”

It was never a good sign for Peter to call him by his last name. Hector called Peter by his sometimes, but it was never the other way around.

Hector swallowed and waited for the inevitable outburst, but there wasn’t any. Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Hector wondered what he was supposed to do, so he did nothing but wait. He waited for Peter to speak up.

“Are you sure it’s over now?” Peter asked a moment after Hector’s legs had began to grow tired of staying in the same spot. Hector was so surprised by his calm tone that he had to say “What?”

Peter repeated the question.

“Yes,” Hector replied. “I’m sure. No loose ends. It’s all over...” He paused momentarily. “We can leave tomorrow.” He smiled faintly, hoping it would rub off on Peter.

“Are you sure?” Peter asked. The tone of his voice turned menacing. Hector could tell he was plotting something. “What if something happened to you tonight that made you unable to get anywhere tomorrow? Would we still leave then?”

A shiver ran down Hector’s back and he had to hug the second towel he had over his shoulders closer around himself.

“Will something happen to me?” he wondered, trying to sound nonchalant, but surely failing.

The room fell silent. Hector’s words hung in the air. Peter shifted on the chair and let his left leg drop to the floor from the other’s knee. He stood up and started to unbutton his waistcoat. He hung it over the back of the chair and pulled of his tie, doing the same with that.

Hector watched as Peter proceeded to strip off the rest of his clothes, and when he was finished he walked over the the bed and sat down on the edge, leaning back on his hands.

“Come here,” he ordered, and Hector promptly followed him.

Peter tugged at the hem of both towels and let them drop to the floor, leaving Hector equally naked. He looked his husband over from head to toe and raised an eyebrow.

Hector’s cock twitched between his legs. He loved it when Peter was in control. Peter and he weren’t the average alpha and omega, they liked to switch roles every now and then, and Hector had a feeling this would be one of those times.

“Tonight you’re going to do exactly what I tell you to,” Peter said. “No matter what I ask of you. Understand?”

To Peter’s satisfaction Hector nodded. He stood back up off the mattress and reached for the hotel phone. He called for room service. While waiting, he turned to Hector and curtly asked him if he wanted anything special to eat to which Hector replied he’d have anything Peter would. Peter placed and order, talking under his breath so Hector could barely hear. He then put the receiver down and patted the space next to him.

Hector sat down, and at that moment Peter turned towards him and pushed him down onto his back. He straddled his husband and kissed him roughly, biting into his lower lips as they collided and parted.

The voice of the alpha inside Hector told him to roll them over and devour Peter, but Hector tried hard to fight against the urge.

Peter tugged at his damp hair and held him down. He hungrily lapped at Hector’s tongue as he rolled his hips against his husband’s.

There was a knock on the door followed by a chipper voice saying “room service”.

Peter swiftly got up and grabbed a dressing gown off the hook behind the door to cover himself with, then opened the door. A female waitress came rolling in a small cart loaded with various foods. She froze in the doorway as she looked up and saw Hector lying naked on the bed, just as confused as her.

“Leave it,” Peter told her with a smile and gestured for her to go. “Thank you.”

Red-faced, the woman left without a word. Before closing the door after her, Peter hung the “do not disturb”-sign on the knob. He then looked over the plates on the cart and hummed. He picked up a thin bite-size slice of marinated fried meat and ate it.

Hector licked his lips. It looked delicious; well done but juicy. He could feel the animal inside him growl with hunger. He wanted some too.

Peter glanced over at him from the corner of his eyes and scoffed. He picked up the plate and approached Hector who obediently stayed where he was. Peter straddled him again. Hector could clearly smell the delicious meat now.

“Say ahh,” Peter dangled a slice over Hector’s mouth, and Hector opened up.

Peter put the meat between his own teeth and leaned down to give it to Hector who happily accepted it. God it was delicious. Hector closed his eyes as he ate: he concentrated on the taste, tried to remember when he’d last had such good meat; and when he swallowed he immediately asked Peter for another. Peter fed him a few more slices while having a couple himself before telling him it was enough. He put the plate aside as he was going to get off the bed, but suddenly Hector reached up to grab both sides of his face and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

“I love you,” Hector said between breaths.

Peter sighed and pushed himself back up. He had enjoyed that very much, but tonight was about getting what he wanted, not what Hector wanted. Giving in the slightest could cause his plan to fail. He slid off the bed and took the plate of meat back with him to the cart. He eyed the contents for a moment, pondering which to have next. He tasted some of the food. There was a small bowl of berries of which he ate barely a handful; a bowl of whipped cream into which he dipped his finger to lick clean; two cup sized bowls of chocolate and strawberry ice cream; and a bucket of ice with a few bottles of water in it. But that wasn’t everything - there was also a main course for each of them containing more of the same meat, chips and a small salad.

“Which would you like to have first?” Peter asked Hector. “Dinner or dessert?”

Hector got up on his elbows and eyed his husband from behind. Dinner didn’t sound too bad. He hadn’t eaten all day and who knew what time it was already? He was getting really hungry having teased his taste buds, but if they’d have that first either one of them might get cramps when having sex afterwards and it would definitely ruin the moment. Well, Hector hoped they’d have sex afterwards. But on the other hand, he could still taste the meat on his tongue. He asked Peter if they could just have some more meat and then get on with it. But Peter promptly said no. He had decided to leave dinner for later because he knew Hector’s carnivorous side would appreciate to have the meat last when he could truly enjoy the taste and take his time with it.

“Dessert, then,” Peter said, smiling mischievously to himself. He grabbed one bowl of ice cream and topped it with a large spoonful of cream and a couple of strawberries, then returned to Hector’s side. He sat down on the edge and let the dressing gown fall open at his sides. He turned to face his husband with one of the berries between his fingers. He kissed the tip and sucked gently on it.

Hector licked his lips at the slight. His cock hardened further where it rested between his legs as he imagined what Peter’s full lips on the tip of his length would feel like.

Peter ate the berry before taking the second one in his grip. He lowered it to Hector’s lips and wordlessly asked him to do the same he himself had just done. Hector sucked at the sweetness. He’d never had a sweet tooth, but it tasted good. He wanted to take a bite, but Peter lifted the berry out of of reach before he could. Peter dipped the strawberry onto Hector’s chest, circling it around his nipples, leaving a pink trail behind. He bent over and sucked licked up. Hector gasped at the sensation and arched his back into it, wanting more.

Peter placed a hand on his hip and pushed him back down. The way he did it, simultaneously biting down on Hector’s nipple, though gently, indicated to Hector that that was his first warning. He had to remind himself that Peter was in charge.

Peter let Hector have the rest of the berry. While he chewed, Peter straddled his hips, draping the gown graciously over their legs. Hector looked up at him. The way Peter sat with his back straight, bowl in hand, half-naked, looking back down at him with his pale eyes, was divine: he looked like a deity.

Hector reached up to caress his chest. Peter lifted the bowl to his lips and licked up a generous amount of the pink and brown ice cream. He let it melt in his mouth and then swallowed it. He did so a few times before giving the bowl to his husband. Hector held it by his side, too intrigued by what Peter was about to do to eat it.

Peter shifted down his legs and bent over him so that his face was at the height of Hector’s crotch. His lips were just about to touch the ever growing length, but instead of closing the gap, Peter flicked out his tongue and gave Hector’s cock an icy lick from base to head. Hector shivered and gasped.

“Holy fuck,” he cursed under his shuddering breath and pointlessly tried to buck into the mattress out of Peter’s reach.

Peter repeated the motion but it wasn’t nearly as cold as the first. Hector relaxed into his touch and let his head sink back against the duvet. He let a moan escape his lips. He didn’t want Peter to stop now, but knowing Peter he probably would, and soon. To prevent it, Hector ran his fingers through Peter’s hair and gently held him down.

Peter glanced up at him, his pale eyes roaming over Hector’s bare skin. He reached up a hand and caressed his husband up one side and over his chest where his index finger rounded one of the peaked nipples.

Hector looked down and saw Peter watch him. His cock twitched between Peter’s lips, against his tongue. Peter lift his head and sucked his tongue in. He crossed his arms and tucked them in under his chin, over Hector’s crotch. Hector cursed him for stopping.

“My way,” Peter said quietly. “Remember?”

Reluctantly Hector nodded. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

Peter sat up and took away the slowly melting ice cream. He put it on the nightstand and then opened one of the drawers. Hector’s interest got piqued and he got up on his elbows to have a look. He tried to see what Peter was looking for and was somewhat surprised when he got out a miniature bottle of lubricant and a condom. Since they’d gotten engaged contraceptives had been excluded completely from their relationship, and Peter being an omega whose body produced natural lubricant made also that unnecessary.

Peter turned to his husband with the items in hand. He lift his eyebrows suggestively.

Hector swallowed, having caught up on Peter’s intentions. The roles were truly swapped.

“Bend your legs and lean back,” Peter ordered and settled between Hector’s legs after him doing what he’d been told.

“Can I just----,” Hector began, but in response Peter gave a quick slap to his ass.

“No,” Peter said.

Hector looked up at the ceiling. His ass stung. He listened as Peter popped open the lid of the bottle and squeezed some of the lube into his palm. He then looked up just as Peter reached down between the two of them and slid a finger up the crack of his ass. The lube felt cold against Hector’s skin. Peter circled his hole with his index finger, teasing the rim to flutter. He pressed his finger firmly against it and its tip slipped in. It wasn’t much, but for Hector who wasn’t used to it, it felt good. His flushed cock throbbed with excitement.

Peter chuckled.

“Please, Peter,” Hector sighed.

“Please, what?” Peter paused momentarily and looked up, his face expressionless. He slid his finger out while he waited for an answer.

“Please,” Hector tried again. “Just...”

“Just?” Peter calmly urged on.

“Jus--- fuuuck...”

Peter leaned over and once again licked Hector’s cock from base to tip. He sucked playfully at the head and pressed his tongue against the frenulum while the long fingers of his free hand slid up and down the length.

“I’m waiting,” Peter said then and went back to nonchalance as if a switch had been turned.

Hector bit his lower lip and let his arm fall down over his eyes. He could feel the embarrassing heat spreading across his cheeks.

Suddenly Peter’s finger pressed up against him again and it slid in deeper than before. Hector gasped, unconsciously tightening the muscles of his ass, sucking Peter in even deeper. Peter looked down at his glistening fingers and swallowed.

Another one wouldn’t hurt that much, would it? he wondered. He didn’t know since his own ass naturally loosened up enough when he went into heat so that an average alpha would be able to penetrate him without fuss.

Hector started to squirm. He wanted Peter to do something; just having a finger inside him didn’t help when it wasn’t even moving.

“Peter,” Hector breathed, still covering his eyes. “If you’re going to do it, do it. Don’t just… sit there.”

Peter snapped out of his thoughts. He leaned back down over Hector and kissed his hipbone, trailing light pecks down the outline of it, through the sparse growth of pubes and up his erection.

Hector let the hand from his face slide back over his head and rest against the duvet while he reached his other hand down and stroked Peter’s hair back from his face. Peter was getting warm, sweat had begun to bead on his brow.

Peter leaned into Hector’s touch. He was aware that he was slipping out of his alpha-act. But he couldn’t help it - his body kept reminding him that he was an omega: his pulse was heavy, his ass felt damp, he was getting too hot for comfort, and an aching to be filled crept over him. It seemed like the night wouldn’t go as he wanted after all, but before he gave in completely, Peter wanted to make Hector come at least once.

Hector got up on his elbows and observed as Peter started to earnestly lick the base his cock where his knot had started to swell up. The finger Peter still had inside him started moving in and out in time with his tongue that went up and down. Hector felt amazing. He wouldn’t need any more to come, just some time. But Peter felt Hector’s ass start to loosen up and decided to add another finger. He pulled the first out to the tip and then thrust in two simultaneously. The stretch had Hector moaning, and he tipped his head back on his shoulders.

Though his mouth was now full, Peter managed to glance up from beneath his lashes. He loved hearing Hector moan - the sound shot straight to his cock. He had to grab himself with his free hand. The lubricant from his ass had started to drool down his balls and erection where it mixed with his precome. It dripped freely onto the duvet. Peter couldn’t care less. He gave himself a few slow strokes as he continued sucking Hector off.

“Peter,” Hector then whispered and tugged harder at his husband’s blond strands. “I’m coming.”

Peter hummed, but didn’t stop. He sucked vigorously, hollowing his cheeks and with a slightly firmer pressure as Hector’s cock throbbed against the inside of his mouth and spilled over, filling him up with the indescribable, sticky fluid. Peter moaned as it became too much and started to drip out from between his lips and down the still pulsating length. Hector’s exhale trembled when he saw it slowly run down, and another tense jerk shook his body.

Peter swallowed as best as he could considering the volume he was holding in. His own cock drooled excitedly between his legs and his asshole fluttered.

“God,” Hector stroked Peter’s cheek affectionately. “You’re great.”

Peter huffed a chuckle. He sucked up the length some way to have more room to swallow. When he was finished he slid off the head with a slick pop and let it fall back against Hector’s hip.

“I know,” he said confidently and smiled at his husband. It was almost enough to forgive Hector’s month long neglect of him. Almost. “Hector…”

Hector looked up. He was happy to hear Peter call him by his first name again.

Peter opened his mouth to continue, but Hector sat up, grabbed his chin and pressed their lips together. Hector swiped his tongue over Peter’s and they both breathed heavily through their squashed noses. Peter’s brow furrowed. He tried to push back, but his strength was decreasing - he was rapidly going into submission. With his strength went most of his anger, washed away by lust.

Peter let out a weak sigh to which Hector responded with a growl from the back of his throat. Peter shuddered at the sound and his cock twitched in his hand.

“Mh,” Peter tried pushing away again. Hector let him.

“Wait.” Peter took a couple of deep breaths while Hector patiently waited - he was still following Peter’s orders.

“Hector,” Peter said and locked his eyes with his husband’s. “I need you.”

Hector loved hearing Peter say those words. They meant a lot to him: Peter needed him; he was the only one who could satisfy Peter at this moment or any other like it; he knew what Peter needed, what he wanted; and he would give it to him.

“I’ll be here,” Hector replied in a low murmur into Peter’s ear. “Always.”

Peter smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Hector’s shoulders. Hector hugged him back, holding Peter closer to him by his waist, running his hands up Peter’s back, under the dressing gown. He tugged at the thin fabric to get it off Peter’s shoulders. Peter let it fall off him and tossed it onto the floor. Hector leaned back for a moment and then closed in on Peter again, trailing his lips up Peter’s neck and jawline. Peter leaned his head back to expose more skin into which Hector sucked several small bruises.

Peter pressed his body against his husband’s. He held on to Hector’s shoulders and squeezed his fingertips behind the collarbones when he felt Hector’s sharp canines scrape against his neck. Expectant Peter held his breath.

Hector nipped at the skin but didn’t bite hard.

Peter relaxed his body when he was sure Hector wouldn’t sink his teeth into him. He leaned back to look at his husband. Hector looked back at him. Peter’s cheeks were a soft shade of pink and his fringe stuck to his forehead.

Hector reached up and pulled it back from Peter’s face. They smiled at each other.

“Peter,” Hector said. “I’m sorry.”

Happy to finally hear an apology, Peter kissed him and they fell down onto the bed.

Hector placed a hand on one of Peter’s asscheeks and grabbed it firmly.

Peter rutted against him. His dripping cock smeared out the precome between them. He could feel the knot at the base of Hector’s length become more distinct. He wanted it inside him.

“Hector,” Peter murmured. “I want you.”

“Yes,” Hector hummed happily. He spread Peter’s asscheeks apart with both hands and rolled his hips while Peter raised his. Hector’s cock sprung free from between their two bodies.

Peter lowered himself back on top of Hector whose cock slid up along his crack. The head rubbed against his already loosened hole and threatened to penetrate him. Peter reached back and lined it up properly. The head went in effortlessly, followed by some of the length. Peter took a deep breath, letting out a moan as he exhaled. He tried relaxing and put some more weight on his hips. He sank further on the thickness.

Hector moved his hands to both sides of Peter’s hips to help him hold his balance. Peter leaned one against Hector’s chest as the other still held on to his cock.

Finally fully seated, Peter sighed, filled with pleasure. His legs ached a little from the effort of staying halfway upright for so long.

“I’m ready,” Peter confirmed, and Hector immediately began moving his hips as well as he could being stuck beneath Peter.

Peter bent over and rested his hands against the bed on either side of Hector’s waist to raise his hips a little without tiring his legs out.

Hector ran his hands up Peter’s thighs and sank back on the mattress, his head against the duvet, and thrust hard up into Peter who moaned again.

Over and over Hector thrust hard and deep. Peter’s mind was rapidly going blank by the sheer sensation. He had to focus most of his attention on staying upright. His ass was aching already, but it was a good ache - the kind that made him want more. His legs and arms were trembling and his chin bobbed against his chest with each inwards thrust. A tiny drop of sweat was threatening to escape the tip of his nose. His eyes were shut and his eyebrows were pressed together. Incoherent moans, breaths and gasps passed his parted lips. Hector grabbed the headboard of the bed and bent his legs to make his movements stronger.

Peter couldn’t take it anymore. He was getting light-headed. If he opened his eyes, his vision would be blurry, unfocused.

“Had enough already?” Hector grunted between thrusts.

Peter shook his head meekly. He knew he hadn’t but he also knew he couldn’t take much more. Hector’s cock rubbed against his prostate with each motion.

Peter swayed on top of his husband. Hector let go of the headboard and cupped Peter’s cheeks and slowed down his thrusts until he stopped completely.

He sat up and asked Peter if he was alright. Peter nodded lazily, too out of it to respond with words. His mind was completely blank. However, he managed to let a faint smile spread across his lips.

Hector smiled back and kissed him passionately. He lay back down and resumed his ministrations, though gentler now.

Peter let out a long breath and tipped his head back.

“More,” his words slurred. “Almost there...”

Hector quickened his pace and ran his hands down Peter’s chest and waist. One wrapped around Peter’s flushed and steadily leaking erection.

Peter moaned unabashedly just at the contact, and as Hector began stroking in tandem with his hips, Peter let out a flurry of incomprehensible curses as his cock throbbed and spilled over into and over Hector’s hand. His come shot up on his chest and dribbled back down.

A shudder jerked Hector’s body at the sight, but he kept thrusting - he was so close.

Having regained some capability to speak properly, Peter looked at his husband and said: “Knot me. I want more. Hector.”

Hector did as he was asked and pressed up against Peter’s ass. His cock was buried in him to the hilt already and now the knot was about to go in.

Hector wondered if Peter would be able to leave the next day after this, if he was asked to, like Peter had asked Hector when they had started.

“Relax,” Hector told Peter. The knot wouldn’t go in.

“I’m- I’m trying.”

Hector sat up and reached behind Peter, cupping his ass with both hands. Peter leaned tiredly against him. Hector slid one hand down to where his cock penetrated his husband and touched the stretched rim. Peter’s ass fluttered around him.

“Wait,” Hector had an idea. He looked around Peter for the bottle of lubricant Peter had taken out before. He found it, opened it, and smeared some its content on his fingers. He gently pressed his index finger against Peter’s ass. He managed to get it in. His cock twitched against it, causing Peter to groan into his ear. He added another finger without problem. The knot wasn’t that much thicker than the addition he’d just gotten inside, so he slowly pulled them out and tried again, but it wouldn’t go in.

“I’m going to turn over,” Hector said. “Hold on.”

Peter clung to his husband and gasped when Hector got up and pushed him down onto his back. It was much easier this way: Peter didn’t have to do anything but lie and wait as Hector pressed up against him. He watched as Hector leaned over him.

Peter breathed heavily. He felt himself hardening and grabbed his cock to slowly stroke it. It helped - Hector’s knot began sinking in. Hector huffed with relief.

Suddenly they both groaned loudly, freezing on the spot, not moving an inch, as the knot slipped in the last bit.

“Holy fuck, I’m gonna come,” Hector breathed.

“Please,” Peter urged him.

Hector tried to think of anything that might tip him over the edge, but all he needed was right in front of him: Peter stroked himself more vigorously as he waited for Hector to unload. He dug his heels into the backs of Hector’s thighs and arched his back off the bed, tightening his ass around the thickness as he did.

Hector inhaled sharply and fisted his hands into the duvet beneath them. His cock throbbed heavily and his hips stuttered. He tipped over, emptying himself deep inside his husband.

“Yes,” he hissed despite the nausea he felt over how deep it went. Soon even he came for the second time and collapsed back onto the bed, completely satisfied.

“Tell me. How long are we going to stay here?” Peter looked up at the ceiling. His long fingers, wiped off on his dressing gown, ran through Hector’s greying hair.

Hector lifted his head off his husband’s chest and looked at him.

“At least until the knot has gone down,” Hector replied. “You think you can move after that?” He chuckled lightly.

Peter chuckled with him.

“No, not yet,” he said. “Unless you carry me.”

They lay quietly and listened to each other’s breaths go back to normal. Hector listened to Peter’s heartbeat slowing down. It felt comfortable, cozy even.

But the silence was interrupted by one of their stomachs growling in protest. The husbands looked at each other.

“Dinner?” Hector asked.

“Now?” Peter furrowed his brow questioningly. “You’re still stuck with me for a while.”

Hector sighed and looked over at the cart where the delicious meat waited.

“Okay,” he said, feeling defeated. “Soon...”

Peter kissed him and smiled.

“I just want you to enjoy it to your fullest,” he said.

“Oh, you do love me,” Hector grinned, flashing his teeth.

“Yes, I still do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
